gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Boltok Pistol
The 'Boltok Pistol'Gears of War official website was the standard-issue sidearm of the Locust, specifically the Drones. It is a high-caliber revolver with an 8-round capacity. It is heavier, slower to fire, and holds half as much ammunition as the COG-issue Snub Pistol, but does unequivocally more damage per shot and has exceptional stopping power. In this regard, it continues the Locust weapon-design philosophy of creating weapons with an emphasis towards brute force. In single-player, the Boltok can be found used by Drones, Theron Guards and Palace Guards with at least moderate frequency. In Gears of War 2, they are frequently used by the Bolter, a Pistol-specialized Locust Drone with good manuverability and high accuracy. Cons and Pros The Boltok is one of the harder-to-employ weapons in Gears of War. This primarily stems from the combination of its small ammo capacity, relatively sluggish reload rate, and inability to use it for melee strikes right after firing because of the Boltok's substantial kick, which is an issue with the weapon as the Boltok is difficult to aim. Further exacerbating its problems, the Boltok, being a revolver, fires a round that travels considerably slower than the other pistols, making its rounds somewhat easier to dodge at long range. However, the rounds from the Boltok deal incredible damage, capable of killing an enemy in only a few shots, or a single head-shot. With Perfect Reloads, the Boltok's fire rate and firepower increase, and it becomes a lethal close-combat firearm. In terms of raw damage, the Boltok is capable of the kind of firepower expected from the Gnasher Shotgun, and at a considerably longer range. Moreover, the Boltok has unbelievable stopping power, and will halt a charging enemy in their tracks. In addition, it also has a Zoom function like all pistols increase accuracy, and being a heavy piece of metal, the Boltok does more damage than the Snub Pistol in melee. Unfortunately, due to the Boltok's kick, one cannot melee attack with it for about a half-second after firing. Tactical Use The Boltok lends itself well to a wide array of tactical applications. With its high firepower and stopping power, it does well to deal with enemies that try to charge or get close and makes an amicable alternative to the Gnasher for those who dislike the Shotgun's short effective range. A few body shots or a single fortuitous headshot is all that is required to put an enemy down. Additionally, because it can effectively achieve headshots, it makes for a sniping, but the slower round flight-speed and somewhat lower accuracy does not make it a replacement for the Longshot Sniper Rifle. Of particular note is Gears of War 2's access to the Boom Shield weapon and Meat Shield execution, which the Boltok lends itself well to. One of several issues players have with the Boltok is that it requires aiming to maximum use of - but aiming exposes a player to enemy fire, and it's vastly easier to fire off a single burst of Gorgon fire or a flurry of Snub Pistol rounds than it is to line up a good shot with the Boltok. The Boom Shield take a lot of the risk out of Boltok use. Trivia * The Boltok has received some slight balancing in Gears of War 2; the body shots from it do less damage, a change implemented because a perfect-reloaded Boltok in the original Gears could kill an Insane Theron Guard in two body shots from close range. The more crucial change was its accuracy; the Boltok is no longer as accurate as the Snub Pistol. Also, body shots can't gib whatsoever anymore, not that it made sense for a revolver to be able to gib a victim anyway. * The Boltok is favored by Dominic Santiago and is his favored pistol. He is seen using it in some cutscenes and is the weapon Dominic utilized to euthanize Maria. Though he rarely uses it normally, its part of his gear and the player can see it on him. *At the E3 demo, the Armored Kantus wielded two Boltok Pistols.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k86rf5osUWY at 0:32-0:44 References Category:Weapons Category:Gears of War 2 weapons Category:Locust Horde